The Future Aint What It's Supposed To Be (Reboot)
by Varrukh
Summary: Ichigo has lost his Shinigami powers but in return has gained his friendship with Tatsuki once again, however with their lives once again in danger can Ichigo discover his powers once again, or will something completley unexpected happen. With new enemies appearing, just what is going on in the Spiritual Realms now?


Hey all, this was a story that I wrote a few years ago now that done pretty alright for my first story. It has however came to my attention that there are many things that were grammatically incorrect or were spelt incorrectly or just some parts of the story were outright forgotten about and unfortunately it seems I have carried that same writing quirk over onto my more recent stories. That is why I say that I will probably abandon my other stories for now as I simply cannot find anything to write about on any of them. I shall now focus my time and effort onto this story that I will attempt to re-write and hopefully succeed this time, you as my readers are well within your rights to tell me where I do well and where I do rubbish, so please do so. And without further ado here is the first chapter of The Future Ain't What It's Supposed To Be.

* * *

Ichigo ran along the road with a contented smile on his face on the way home from the karate dojo. He had just been beaten once again by his friend Tatsuki and he had even been ready to cry until the sight of his mother appeared and then an ecstatic smile had exploded onto his face as he rushed to her. Masaki could only giggle at the antics of her son. They had left soon after that and made their way home.

With his arms spread wide open from his side and doing his best impersonation of an aeroplane, Ichigo ran along the road happily, checking behind him every once in a while to make sure that he had not lost his mother before returning to what he had been doing. as they reached the pathway that overlooked a lake the sky began to darken considerably.

Masaki looked up and was silently glad that she had heeded the warning of the weathergirl and brought an umbrella with her. It wasn't much later when the rain began to pour. Ichigo released a surprised shriek before he ran to the safety of his mother's umbrella, listening to his mother's giggling at his misfortune.

"That's not fair Mommy, I got wet!" Ichigo complained with a pout on his face that Masaki still found adorable to this day. She placed her hand on his wet hair and rubbed it affectionately. "I'm sorry for laughing Ichigo, Forgive me?" Masaki asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, since you apologised I guess so" Ichigo responded after looking up to his mother's smiling face. Masaki offered her hand for her son, who happily took the offered hand and began walking alongside his mother. They were silent for a long time, content to walk along, Ichigo was admittedly tired and Masaki was not going to complain about the momentary silence, after all, being a mother of three, then silence was a luxury.

"So how was Karate today?" However it just never felt right when it was silent for too long, her children were exuberant and loud, silence just never suited them. Ichigo looked up to her at her question and a bashful smile crept onto his face.

"Hehehehe, well you see, Tatsuki beat me again" Ichigo replied with a tinge of red on his face, his bashfulness only lasted for a few seconds though before he punched his fist out in front of him. "But I'll get her next time; I'll keep getting stronger until I beat her!" Ichigo proclaimed earning a smile from his mother.

"Is that so? Remember Tatsuki-Chan is a girl though, you can't hurt her too much" Masaki reminded her son who just turned to her with a smile.

"It's okay Mom, Tatsuki is really strong, I won't be able to hurt her hehe" Masaki seemed content with his answer and nodded her head to him with a smile. "Mom, what's that girl doing?" Ichigo asked his mother who looked in the same direction as Ichigo was looking to see a young girl, around Ichigo's age by the water.

The little girl began slowly leaning towards the water and Masaki was too late to realise that Ichigo's hand was no longer in her own. She could only watch on in shock as her son ran towards the girl who was going to fall into the water. Ichigo bounded down the embankment towards the girl to save her from falling in the water before he heard his mother's voice screaming his name and suddenly he was in her arms falling to the ground and everything went black.

Ichigo's vision was bleary as he opened his eyes, he could see a white ceiling in front of him, confused he closed his eyes again and opened them again only to realise that he was looking at darkness but was also under a certain amount of weight. After shifting around slightly he realised that it was his mother who was still on top of him.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked the darkness before him with no answer other than the rain relentlessly pelting down on the ground around him. "Mom?" Ichigo asked once again, starting to get afraid. When he still got no answer he squirmed around more to get his mother off of him.

Once he was out from under her he started to shake her prone form. "Mom, come on wake up, it's still raining, you'll get a cold!" Ichigo shouted at his mother, still not liking how unresponsive she was being. Tears were beginning to build up in his eyes as his mother continued to ignore him.

Ichigo then tried with all of his strength to turn his mother over to at least see her face, it was only after he had done so did he wish he never had. His mother's face was there once again, except there was no expression on her face, her eyes stared forward, unblinking towards the raining sky.

Ichigo's tears flowed freely now. "Mom!" He cried out in anguish closing his eyes as he placed his head on his mother's still body, his tiny body racked with sobs as the reality of the situation took hold in his infant mind.

When he opened his eyes once again he was confused when once again he could see a white ceiling in front of him but this time there was a silhouette over him. He closed his eyes once again and was met with the horror of his mother's pale face still staring straight ahead, no light in her eyes any longer.

"MOM!"

* * *

Tatsuki was by the standards of many people a tomboy. She was as hard as nails when she had to be, she dressed more like a boy a lot of the time, excluding her school uniform. She could fight off anyone who crossed her path, or simply crossed her, there were no boys stupid enough to try anything with her. The same now applied to Orihime of course, although there were two reasons for that, the first was of course her, they feared her wrath.

The other reason no-one ever tried anything with Orihime was because of the boy who was on the bed before Tatsuki. His face was scrunched up in discomfort over whatever it was he was dreaming about. This boy who had went through Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to save both of his friends was suffering in front of her and she felt so utterly useless, she couldn't do anything for him just now.

She and her friends had all taken it in turns to watch over Ichigo for when he woke up, so that there would always be someone there with him, this was her turn and she wished it wasn't now, she couldn't do anything right now.

He had always seemed so invincible up until now, ever since he had beaten her at karate he had improved in leaps and bounds and done things that no teenage boy could ever claim to have gone through. That was why Tatsuki did not know what to do when she had such a vulnerable Ichigo in front of her. It was such an alien concept to her that he would ever be like this.

Ichigo gripped his bed sheets tightly and his face scrunched up in sheer agonizing pain, then something Tatsuki thought she would never see happened. Ichigo began to cry. The tears started to leak down the side of his face from his eyes and then the sobs followed, every once in a while interrupted by a strong grunt and his grip on the bed sheets tightening once again.

Tatsuki was at a complete loss now, she was never any good at consoling people, even when Orihime had told her about her crush on Ichigo she had no idea what to do, she just went with what seemed right. The boy in front of her though, he was her oldest friend, he was her best friend and she still did not know how to help him.

He had saved them all from almost certain annihilation and all he seemed to need was some help from his nightmares, but she had no idea how to help him.

Feeling that sitting around idly wasn't going to help any Tatsuki knew that she had to do something, anything at least. So with a bit of hesitancy she placed her hand softly against his forehead that was sweating profusely and whispered to him soothingly. "sssshhh Ichigo, it's alright I'm here" she whispered to him, surprised when his grip on his bed sheets loosened.

She was so surprised by how easily his expression had changed that she never noticed when Ichigo's brown eyes opened and looked up to her through bleary and bloodshot eyes. "Tatsuki?" She gasped in shock when Ichigo's voice suddenly cut across her thoughts.

She quickly regained herself however and responded. "Ichigo! Are you alright?" Tatsuki asked almost lamely. He had been unconscious for over a month he wasn't exactly going to feel like 100% already. Ichigo wiped at his eyes before he replied.

"I've been better" he sighed as his entire body just felt heavy. It didn't help that the nightmare he had was already bringing him down but his own body just felt exhausted. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you but why are you here?" Ichigo asked his childhood friend in a tired voice. Tatsuki looked like she was going to come away with an angry retort but to his surprise she held it in.

"Me and everyone else have been taking it in turns to stay by your side to make sure you were alright, we all know how you seem to attract trouble" Tatsuki replied with the slightest hint of a smile twitching at the edges of her mouth. Ichigo seemed to accept her answer as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face too.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean you are here at my side, how much more trouble can I really attract?" Ichigo smiled as he could see Tatsuki's face twist in shock and indignation, a red hue taking over her entire face signalling her anger.

"Who you calling trouble huh buster?" Tatsuki demanded as she pointed her finger at him, earning a smile from the bedridden boy.

"Still easy to wind up Tatsuki, I guess some things never change" Ichigo spoke before he chuckled lightly at his own words, somewhat able to forget about the nightmare he had just had to endure.

They sat in silence for a while, Tatsuki quite disappointed that she didn't even get an argument out of him. She took notice of just how tired he looked, even though he had been unconscious for a few weeks he just looked exhausted. She knew Ichigo better than he wanted to admit, she was pretty perceptive when it came to him, and years of friendship will do that. It was because of this that she knew there was something bothering him.

"Say Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up to his childhood friend to see her staring directly at him. "Are you really okay?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo just sat there looking at her for a few moments before sighing heavily; Tatsuki was persistent so he knew denial was a bad idea. She was also pretty violent and while he didn't think she would hurt him now, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"No, I'm really not alright" Ichigo answered his tone grave making Tatsuki's eyes widen slightly. "I have been fighting supernatural beings for a few months that have been feeling more like years, I've had to deal with a psychotic separate personality in my head that entire time. Not to mention the fact that I have received more injuries on my person than I should have been able to survive, other than that I'm pretty peachy" his voice sounded so resigned, so dead. Tatsuki had not been expecting that. While she hadn't expected that; what he said next made her heart stop.

"Then I had that same nightmare about my mother" this time his voice didn't just sound dead, it felt dead, his eyes fell from her face and looked down at the bed he lay on. It was only moments later that Tatsuki noticed the damp marks beginning to appear below his face and the shuddering his body was going through holding in his sobs.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki said as she leant forward with her hand out and touched his shoulder.

"I couldn't help her, I always had this power in me, why couldn't it have awakened sooner? Then maybe I could have protected her, instead I am the reason she is dead" Tatsuki knew where this was going, having experienced it before, not that Ichigo would admit to it.

Tatsuki grabbed ichigo's other shoulder and made him look up and into her eyes again. "Ichigo! Don't say that, you know for a fact that it was not your fault, your mother died protecting someone that she loved, she wouldn't want you to keep looking back on that moment as the only one you ever shared" Tatsuki spoke with a passion that took Ichigo by surprise, he hadn't seen Tatsuki like this in a long time, in fact this might be the longest they had spent together in years. "You and your mother had plenty of happy memories together, so every time you think of your mother, think about those times, not about her untimely end, I miss her too you know" Tatsuki finished becoming quieter as she finished her rant. She was not lying when she said she missed Masaki, she truly did, the woman was really nice to her and her mother but she missed her for another reason.

Ichigo, despite his mood found he was intrigued. "What do you mean, why do you miss my mother?" Ichigo asked and Tatsuki could hear a little part of him returning already.

"Because you were nice back then, you were such a happy and kind little boy that I was so happy to have you as a friend, you liked me for me and didn't fear me, you even challenged me every time we were at karate and despite always losing you always kept trying" Tatsuki replied a happy smile on her face. "It was because of her, I know it, I miss you, we used to be such close friends and I wish we could be again" Tatsuki admitted with a hint of pink to her cheeks.

Tatsuki had never admitted it to anyone, it took her long enough to admit it to herself but she did want Ichigo back in her life, he had left a vacuum where he used to belong in her life. She was happy that they still spoke by the time they got to high school and was content to leave it at that. However once everything started to go insane what with soul society and whatnot she found herself seeing less and less of Ichigo and not liking it. Then when Orihime disappeared and he acted so coldly towards her she snapped and hit him, she regretted it after finding out the truth and had never truly gotten a chance to apologise for it.

Then she saw him one last time before he fell into his coma, he was confident and determined, not to mention up against a man that seemed like he was as powerful as a God, yet Ichigo faced him and from what Tatsuki knew he had won. That did not take into account what had happened to him between him leaving and then reappearing there. He had died twice while he was away, that scared Tatsuki.

In fact it scared her so much that she decided once he woke up she was going to get him alone and do what she could to rekindle their friendship, she didn't want things left unsaid if the unthinkable were to happen and he was to die again, the thought was unbearable.

Ichigo had sat in silence after Tatsuki's tirade, all ill thoughts about his mother gone, in fact he felt surprisingly light now. Filling his thoughts now was Tatsuki. He wouldn't deny that he too missed her, she was the hard as nails friend he had that taught him to stand up for what he believed in. she was also the first friend that Ichigo had ever made, the whole reason that he had actually stopped being so close to her seemed really stupid now.

Ichigo had gotten into too many fights with the wrong kinds of people at one time, he stopped talking to her as much to try and protect her, so that the guys who were after him wouldn't target her, as he looked back on it now he realised that if Tatsuki ever found out he had done it for that reason she would probably kill him. As such she would never find out.

A smile appeared on his face, Tatsuki had managed to brighten up his mood, while his nightmare had dampened his mood Tatsuki's words and request had more than made up for it. "You always did know what to say so that you could get your way with me" Ichigo chuckled to Tatsuki who blushed a little darker now.

"Sh-Shut up" Tatsuki retorted, taking the wrong meaning from his words, his happy smile however made her face cool down and a smile appear on her face, happy that she had been able to make him feel better.

"Well since I will soon be a normal human again I guess we can get back to the way we used to be then huh?" Ichigo casually asked making Tatsuki look at him in a confused manner. "Well you wanted to go back to the way things were between us don't you? So do I so let's do it" Ichigo explained getting a wide smile from Tatsuki who unexpectedly threw herself forward and hugged him.

After realising what she had done she instantly released him and pushed away as if she had been burned, one look at Ichigo's face and she knew what was coming.

"You're never going to live that down you know?" Ichigo laughed as Tatsuki's face reddened from anger this time. Though she held her anger again, thankful that she had her best friend back again and that his mood was brighter. She knew that that dream would forever haunt him but she would always be there to help him through it. For once she didn't care that she had been caught doing something particularly girly.

"That's alright with me, I'm allowed to be happy" Tatsuki smiled at him and this time with her full beaming smile aimed at him Ichigo could not bring himself to try and wind her up again, she was so happy and he was glad to know things were going to be alright now.

* * *

After the last of his Shinigami powers had left him and he had said his goodbyes to Rukia, Ichigo found himself beginning to enjoy normal life once again, it also helped that he had his best friend at his side now. High school was a breeze, he was always a smart one, and his dad was a doctor after all. He Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado and Uryu had become a solid group of friends, after the events that they had all been through they were inseparable.

None were as inseparable as Ichigo and Tatsuki however. After their friendship had been re-kindled they spent much of their free time together, whether it was with the rest of their group or just the two of them it made little difference to them. They were completely happy with sitting around with each other, fooling around with each other and doing just about anything together.

This had brought about one of the strangest changes that anyone at Karakura High School had ever seen. Ichigo Kurosaki actually had a smile. He could even laugh, it was a new thing for everyone to experience and for some reason it seemed to make Ichigo seem desirable. As if the cold exterior had been cracked and what lay underneath had been released. This brought Ichigo quite a bit of attention from the girls of their school.

Tatsuki found it funny initially how all of these girls worked up the courage to try and ask Ichigo out now that he seemed much more approachable. What she did not find funny was the fact that when the girls asked him, and he turned them down she felt relieved. She didn't like what those feelings entailed, she was not stupid, and she knew what she might be feeling.

There were two problems with that however. First and foremost was Orihime, the girl had loved Ichigo for quite some time now but had never plucked up the courage to tell him. Tatsuki would never hurt Orihime like that. There was also the very problem that they had just managed to become friends again; she didn't want something to possibly ruin what they had regained.

However as the request kept on coming in and Orihime didn't seem to be too worried, in fact Tatsuki thought the Auburn beauty may have cast her gaze towards a certain Quincy, She found herself getting increasingly jealous. It was beginning to annoy her that Ichigo was suddenly getting so much attention, it didn't matter that she too was getting attention, but most guys knew never to bother so she was left alone, and she was with Ichigo most of the time anyway.

As weeks faded into months and then into years Tatsuki had come to a conclusion that she never thought would have happened in her entire life. She had a crush. And it was on none other than the little cry-baby kid that she had met at karate when they were six, that was over thirteen years ago. They were soon going to be graduating from High School and going out into the big world.

Tatsuki knew that she had to get her feelings off her chest because they had been building up over the last three years. She had absolutely loved having Ichigo as her best friend again; he was the way she had always wanted him to be with her. He looked out for her of course, that was just Ichigo, but he would also let her look out for herself, if he knew that she could handle herself then he left her to her devices. He was happy to do just about anything she asked, although it helped that most of the things she liked he liked, such as karate or soccer or baseball. He was content to do anything.

She couldn't help but fall for him; he was all she had ever wanted in a man. In fact the word around the high school for a long time had been that they were an item anyway. Tatsuki had been shocked and slightly excited, when she discussed it with Ichigo he didn't seem as surprised but he didn't seem upset with it, happy to let everyone believe whatever they would, it wasn't exactly the worst outcome in the world.

Despite her hesitance to talk to him about it Tatsuki really had to tell Ichigo. She had been hiding it well for this long but it was getting harder the more she longed for him. That was why she was going to tell him before they graduated.

Today was the day, it was the day that High School finished, and it was the day of their graduation. Not only that, this was the day Tatsuki never believed would happen, this was the day that she would confess her feelings to the man that she had fallen for over the last three years.

* * *

They had all attended the graduation ceremony and after that was done with it was agreed that they would all go home and get changed before they went out to celebrate. Tatsuki was glad that they had decided on casual clothes, she was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with black shoes and a white short sleeved shirt covered by a black hoodie that was unzipped.

As she made her way towards the restaurant that they had all agreed on her mind was a muddle of thoughts. These thoughts ranged from her pride at finishing school and even getting an invitation to the newly built Karakura University to study a course in teaching.

The main subject on her mind however was obviously that of her orange-haired crush. She worried about how he would react if she were to come out and tell him that she had genuine feelings for him. Would he accept it and then they could become a couple, even though they already basically were? Or would it put their friendship under pressure that it wouldn't survive under? The more she thought about it, the less confident she became, but she had promised herself that she would tell him today. She would tell him and that was final.

As she nodded her head as if to physically affirm herself she felt a change in the air directly behind her. She spun around quickly to see what had caused such a weird sensation to crawl up her spine, she remembered this sensation from whenever the Shinigami or those Hollows were around or done their really fast movements.

What she found was a man standing on top of a fence overlooking the path she had been walking on. He was dressed in a similar fashion to what the Shinigami wore only he had a haori like those captains wore as well. That was where the similarities ended though. This haori was a mixture of greens and yellows almost as if it was a camouflage.

He was just standing on top of the fence staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest, his face was hidden by the hood of his haori, she could however make out that he had a pair of startling golden eyes because they were watching her intently.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki demanded, she had never liked being stared at and to have someone who was clearly not even alive staring at her peeved her off a little. The man's only response was a chortle at her act of bravado, she could not fool him.

"I merely wish to know the whereabouts of a certain person" The man responded in a polite enough manner, his voice as cool as ice. Tatsuki's eyebrow rose at the answer and knew she would have to ask for more information. "And who would that be?" Tatsuki asked as she prepared herself for what may come. The man chuckled once again at her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki of course"

As soon as the words had left his mouth Tatsuki had already moved. With surprising speed for a human she had leapt into the air and brought her right leg up and brought it down again directly where the man had been standing only moments before. Her leg continued on and managed to split through the fence with enough force that she never stopped until she hit the ground.

With a growl of irritation Tatsuki ripped her leg out of the fence sending splinters all around as she turned to face the man once again who was simply standing on the ground that she had been standing seconds before staring at her once again. "You're pretty quick for a human I will give you that" he complimented at which Tatsuki slightly smirked.

"Fastest in my year" Tatsuki retorted before she leapt for him once again, this time she punched at his face with her right fist only to have it redirected by the back of his left hand and with his right hand he delivered an open palmed strike into her exposed side, surprising Tatsuki and knocking her off balance.

He twisted around and attempted to use his elbow against the back of Tatsuki's head. Tatsuki was able to roll forward and out of the way of any danger and jumped to her feet again a few feet away staring at her adversary. It was clear that this guy had her outclassed, he was strong and he was quick, she was not about to let this be the moment that she would lose, she had things to do after all.

"I'm sorry but I can't lose to you here, Ichigo will be in trouble if I'm not here to save his ass" Tatsuki spoke as she stood tall once again and done something that the man had not been expecting at all.

_Is she building up spiritual pressure? But how? She is just a normal human is she not? _The man was running through in his mind. However there was a noticeable increase in spiritual pressure around them and it was not his own, his was being supressed.

"I was correct in my assumption" the man spoke finally as he noticed that there was now a dull blue glow around Tatsuki's feet and fists. "You would know where I could find Ichigo Kurosaki it would seem, I would be most grateful if you would simply tell me" the man spoke politely still. His response came in the form of a foot coming from the right side of his vision and impacting with his head causing him to go flying into what was left of the fence that Tatsuki had destroyed.

He emerged seconds later massaging his right cheek. "It would seem that the spiritual pressure not only augments your speed but also your strength, you are an interesting human" the man once again complimented the girl. "However I must find Kurosaki Ichigo and I do believe that you may be the key to doing so" The man spoke as a glint shone over his golden eyes.

They were both a blur after that, the only indication that they were even still in the area was the dust clouds that blew up whenever they clashed. The man had to admit that Tatsuki was an amazing human, her speed, power and her tenacity were definitely something to marvel at. She was not going to go without a fight.

As they continued on though he could see that her moves were beginning to slow down and that the spiritual pressure that had been going to her hands and feet was beginning to thin out significantly. Her moves began to get sloppy and that was when he was finally able to get a hit in and caught Tatsuki in the stomach, sending her crashing to the ground.

He landed on the ground next to where she had fallen and gazed upon her prone form. "In the end human you are still just that, a human" he seemed to contemplate something for a moment before going on. "I am curious however, how were you able to harness as much spiritual pressure?" he asked as the girl on the ground began coughing as she tried to get to her feet.

"That doesn't matter; I won't let you get Ichigo!" Tatsuki declared as her eyes shot up and met the golden orbs of the man. Groggily she jumped into the air and tried to axe kick the man once again only for him to sidestep to avoid it. She tried to bring the heel of her other foot around to connect with the man but found it caught by said man.

"Oh but my dear, you can't exactly stop me" the man said before he chopped the back of Tatsuki's neck rendering her unconscious. "That was much more hassle than I had anticipated" the man spoke as he lifted the girl up by her hoodie.

* * *

It was at that very moment that Ichigo happened upon. He had been wondering why Tatsuki had not yet shown up at the restaurant and had offered to come looking for her, half expecting her to maybe be running late for whatever reason.

What he did not expect was for him to come across a man holding Tatsuki in the air by her hoodie. It was a well-known fact that Ichigo was a protective person, in fact many would say that it was in fact one of his most prominent traits, part of what made him. Right now however that part of his mind was not working properly.

The man watched in curiosity as the boy before him stared at him blankly for all of a few seconds before a hatred so strong seemed to wash over those brown eyes of his. The next thing the man knew Ichigo was sprinting towards him, although compared to the speeds of the girl, it was slow and pathetic. He threw Tatsuki at Ichigo who caught the girl with surprising ease. He set her down and looked her over, content that he could see no injuries yet, but he had a dangerous element still at hand.

He looked up at the man from where he was currently kneeling by his friend. The man seemed to understand his un-asked question and answered in kind. "She served her purpose well" was all he said. Ichigo's eyes widened before he growled and stood to his feet.

"You'll pay for that" Ichigo spoke slowly before he released a roar and charged at the man, once again he noticed that these speeds were pitiful at best. As they settled into a battle of fists the man was slowly losing his patience with Ichigo, the girl had given him a better run for his money.

"Why have you not yet used any spiritual pressure?" the man asked once the fact had annoyed him far too much already. Ichigo did not let up on his assault in the slightest.

"What are you talking about? I have none!" Ichigo roared as he continued to punch and kick at the man with increasing strength and speed, his anger fuelling him on to go faster, adrenaline was kicking in now.

"You have plenty, and I would suggest finding it soon, I am slowly losing patience here" the man spoke as he jumped away from Ichigo and drew a katana from behind him and pointed it at Ichigo.

_A Zanpaktou? _Ichigo thought to himself as he saw the weapon for himself. The man was true to his word and began to slash at Ichigo with each passing moment his patience was beginning to truly thin out. "BRING OUT YOUR POWER, STOP TRYING TO HIDE IT!" the man roared at the orange haired man who was evading all of his slashes and swipes. "If you will not bring it out willingly the perhaps I shall coerce it?" the man asked eerily calm once again.

Too quickly for Ichigo to follow the man had appeared above the prone form of Tatsuki and was driving his Zanpaktou towards her chest. He was however surprised when a golden barrier appeared out of nowhere and stopped his blade directly in its tracks.

"Santen Kesshun, I Reject" a soft voice spoke. He looked up to see an orange haired woman with her hands outstretched towards him, flanked on either side by a skinny man with straight black hair and a spiritron bow in his hand, on her other side was a massive man with curly long hair and two types of armour covering his arms, both of which were radiating spiritual pressure.

Ichigo was relieved that Orihime, Uryu and Sado had shown up but in that instant his anger had reached all new levels and with that last act he roared into the depths of his soul for his spiritual pressure to return to him, his rage and his hatred, his fear and his despair all mixed into one and suddenly Ichigo could feel a familiar feeling overtaking him, this time, instead of trying to fight it he gave in and let loose.

He could see that they were all shocked but noticed however that their shocked expressions were not directed at him but behind him where there was a huge build-up of spiritual pressure beginning to rise in strength. He turned around only to be shocked himself because Ichigo was right there. Or something was anyway, he was kicked in the chest so hard that he flew through the fence and then through a house, he went so far that he ended up next to some bank overlooking a river.

He got to his feet to see his assailant standing at the top of the embankment. It was the same man only his hair had lengthened, his skin had turned porcelain white and most chilling of all was the mask over his face that had horns protruding from it. All that the creature wore was the remains of the jeans he had been wearing.

"Well this wasn't what I was expecting" the man spoke just as Ichigo let loose a bestial roar that shook the very air around them.

* * *

_Well guys here is a reboot of my first story on this website, to those of you who have been waiting for an update for either Hollow Kingdom or The Return Of The Hero Of Konoha I would like to say that I do have the next chapters in production it is just that I suddenly had the urge to ty this story again. Depending on how well this chapter is received will dictate what I do from here on, if you have got this far then thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it._

_Your Author _

_Varrukh_


End file.
